Una misión un tanto especial
by NaruNein
Summary: "Garnet" sale un rato al bosque por una "misión" muy importante. O eso creen las demás Gemas de Cristal, para suerte de nuestra pareja. Steven Universe no me pertenece. Fiction M por OBVIAS RAZONES, osea, si las comillas no te dicen nada, sigue divagando en internet, que te falta perder algo de inocencia crío :v


Quien sabe que hora o momento del día era, de todas maneras, ¿A quién le importaba?. Bueno, a Rubí y Zafiro al parecer no.

-Vamos nena, nadie nos está mirando, además, se supone que estamos en una misión, nadie nos espera- Dijo una de tez rojo brillante, que poseía una cabellera un tanto geométrica, unos músculos bastante pronunciados y una gema incrustada en su palma izquierda. Sí, esa es Rubí. Y para poner la ceresita sobre el pastel, estaba muy excitada por la emoción que le provocaba el pensar en su pareja desnuda en medio del bosque.

-Rubí, debemos regresar a casa... Steven debe estar preocupado- Dijo la acompañante de Rubí, ella era ligeramente más alta que ella, poseía una contextura delgada, una piel helada y azulada como la escarcha y una gema incrsutada en su palma derecha. Ella es Zafiro, y su notorio nerviosismo se mezclaba una tenue calidez en sus mejillas, este tipo de actos ya los había hecho antes, pero no en un sitio tan abierto como lo era aquel bosque.

Rubí, sin hacer un mero caso de lo que mencionaba anteriormente su pareja, empezó a acariciar los muslos de esta, pasando superficialmente por su monte de venus, esto hizo estremecer en su totalidad a Zafiro, quien no podía creer que Rubí realmente la "obligaría" a hacerlo en un escenario tan expedito. Ella podía apreciar como la cara de su amante sonreía de una forma lasciva, sus ojos brillan de un modo tenue por la fogosidad que se haya en cada toque denso que perpreta alrededor de su cadera. En cierto modo eso también le excita sin embargo no podía disipar la idea de la vergüenza que podría sentir si alguien las descubría teniendo actos indecorosos en un lugar tan inapropiado como lo era este ambiente.

Pero, para su suerte, esos pensamientos languidecieron ante un desprevenido beso por parte de su amante, se le nota sus ansias por dar a más pero sabe su posición como para dar jaque deliberadamente, era como si un lobo hambriento comiera con cubiertos. Zafiro, sabiendo que aquí SÍ o SÍ lo hacían, separó sus labios, la miro a los ojos con anhelo.

-Bueno, Steven pude esperar unas horas más...- Dijo Zafiro, con un tono grave y aterciopelado, soltando un leve suspiro en su oreja derecha para luego depositar un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de esta. Entonces, como si de un horno se tratase, Rubí empezó a calentarse, llegando a salir pequeñas llamas de sus dedos, lo que emocionó un poco más a esa helada mujer.

Y, empezó el acto.

Con una mano, Rubí obligó a Zafiro a recostarse sobre la exuberante hierba oscurecida por la penumbra que cubría la zona en la que se encuentran, esta, sin pensárselo mucho, se dejó sucumbir ante ella con la vista centrada en Rubí, de modo que sus miradas se mezclasen, haciendo agua ardiente entre el hielo y el fuego que escapan de sus pupilas. Rubí, sin mucho cuidado, se sobrepone en Zafiro, dejándola prisionera de su lujuria imponente.

Nuestra querida dama de hielo, no se queda atrás e implanta un libidinoso beso en sus labios, dejando asombrada a la tosca soldado, quien no se espera tal reacción de su amante por su tradicional estilo "estrella de mar" que conllevaba en sus anteriores actos carnales, por lo tanto, dándose cuenta de la situación, decide obtener algo provechoso de esta actitud tan inusual en su pareja. Comenzó a retirar sus confecciones dignas de una princesa de un modo pausado, elevando el tono del lascivo beso a un matiz más ardiente, entrelazando su lengua con la ya antes mencionada, desencadenando un ahogado gemido. Esto, prende la mecha en Rubí, quien ya no se aguanta más el ver a su princesa completamente desnuda pidiendo por más.

Entonces atacó. Se deshizo de una vez por todas de las prendas de su enamorada, dejando solo sus bragas, tampoco quería acelerar tanto las cosas; Entonces, se detuvo a contemplarla. Su pelo semi-ondulado se había hecho un lío, viéndose enredado con algunos hierbajos, su boca estaba entreabierta, exhalando suspiros de placer a más no poder, sus manos tomaban con posesión las caderas de su amante, como si de un momento a otro se le fuese a escapar, sus piernas estaban ligeramente abiertas y su rostro se estaba tomando un color azul al darse cuenta que su pareja se había detenido a observarla. Era, sin duda, la escena perfecta para Rubí. La imagen de su compañera la hizo sentirse húmeda así que, sin pensárselo mucho, se separó de su amante, se levantó, y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

Rubí, sabiendo que su pareja también merece una escena perfecta, fue retirando lentamente cada prenda que poseía, haciendo un lento y sensual movimiento de caderas, dejando caer un par de prendas a los pies de su amante. Cuando sólo le quedaron sus delgadas bragas, quizo hacer algo especial.

-Zafi, síentate- Dijo con un tono grave, bufando dominio y excitación. Zafiro, sin entender muy bien que conseguía con aquella demanda, se sienta algo confundida, entonces delante de su rostro se posa la parte íntima de Rubí, aún cubierta por ese delgado pedazo de tela. Una idea despertó dentro del intelecto de nuestra princesa de hielo, sabía que era lo que quería que hiciese y, sin rechistar, atrapó con sus incisivos colmillos el inicio de la delgada prenda inferior, descendiendo pausadamente entre las piernas de su amante, soltando a propósito su aliento por debajo de los rojizos labios superiores, desde ahí podía sentir el olor que desprendía de la esencia que escurría desde sus muslos. Rubí, sintiendo el aire que Zafiro había arrojado a su intimidad, se siente un poco cabreada por el descaro que se había permitido su amada, pero debe admitir que eso provocó que su placer y sus ansias a llegar hasta lo más alto habían aumentado, así que lo dejó pasar. Zafiro ya había llegado hasta sus pies, viéndose inclinada ante ella, levanta la mirada hacia ella y ve como su preciosa Rubí la miraba perdidamente con clara satisfacción, sonríe para sí mísma y posa sus labios en sus pies.

"La realeza ha caído ante las armadas, ¿enemigas?"

* * *

HAHAHAHA (sí, literalmente reí luego de no saber que más hacer) WN! Luego de no haber escrito desde hace tiempo algo como esto, me salió una wea pequeña /3 que para más encima lleva 1 día de retraso (me había propuesto hacerlo en una semana, bravo) y para MUCHO MÁS ENCIMA está partido.

Sí señores, a último momento, decidí hacerlo two-shot /3 pero bueno, algo es algo creo

Espero tener la siguiente parte más rápido xDD adieu~


End file.
